The mark
by Example98
Summary: Maka's sanity hangs by a thread as the mark of Asura slowly wears her down what will happen when it does will soul save her will she become what she once thought or overcome it can soul beat medusa to a very unstable maka read and find out (first fanfic open to pairings no ocs)


**Authors note: hello this story is written on iPad so do expect some spelling errors there is also no need for me to state a disclaimer I mean come on seriously your on a fanfiction site. The creator is not going to sue you now huh ( I will state no oc's shall be included in this story I have nothing against them I just like to stick to the storyline as much as possible ya know) I will however accept plot ideas and any suggestions you have as this is my first story there will no doubt be spelling mistakes and grammar errors soo please try and take it with a pinch of salt thanks again for reading review,rate,favourite and do all that jargon if you enjoyed (I also accept pairings) - see ya! ;)**

The moonlight shone through her curtains casting a glow off her still sleeping features. The black bags under her eyes became darker and more defined as the weeks went by where she had little to no sleep her hair lost its sheen her skin became a Paleish white most of all her green eyes became sunken and darker. She was not the girl she use to be she had changed no one was sure how but she knew all to well why...

(Time skip 5 hours)

"SOUL! Hurry up we'll be late for class" a blonde pigtailed Meister called

"Alright alright I'm coming" he muttered with a scowl" evident in his tone

Shuffling his feet he walked in with his trademark jacket over his shoulder a black t shirt on his fairly toned torso grey cargo pants and white sneakers he then proceeded to flop down with an audible groan on to the couch in the living room. Maka walked in two minutes later wearing her usual DWMA uniform.

"C,mon soul we,re gonna be late" she chimed trying to pry her weapon from the suddenly magnetic sofa

"Fine but if Stein makes us dissect one more thing I'm gonna lose my cool" he exclaimed

When soul and maka finally get out of there apartment the time is 8:00am they manage to reach the DWMA at 8:25 before home room starts.

"Phew we made it with 10 minutes to spare" maka sighed in relief

"Oh god not another dissection lesson" soul danced around panicked

After managing to somehow push soul into homeroom they made it to there seats. "sheesh soul what's with all panicking like that I thought cool guys don't get scared" maka mocked

"Hey! I was not scared I was just annoyed that we had another dissection lesson yeah that's it" soul desperately tried to cover himself in an attempt to look cool.

Amidst all of the arguing they didn't notice a grey haired figure effortlessly roll in on his lab chair cigarette clamped firmly between his lips eyes Lost behind thick glasses with light refracting off them.

"Soul and maka lord death requests your presents in the death room" professor Stein announced

This came as a shock to the bickering pair as they did not see the tall Meister with a screw sticking out of his head looming over them. With terrified expressions they obliged and scurried out of the classroom without a second glance back at the creepy professor.

"Thank you lord death" soul sighed "I thought we would never get outta there"

"Jeez soul professor Stein is not that bad" maka sweat dropped "he's just excentric" she deadpanned

The rest of there walk toward the death room was filled with comfortable silence when they reached the mirror.

A dark cloaked figure burst forth wearing a rather goofy skull mask

"Hey hey how's it hang there guys" death exclaimed in a very informal manner

"Hello lord death you wanted to see us" maka asked bearing deep respect for him

"Ahh yes maka I did I have a very important mission for you that is if you are willing to accept it" death elaborated

"A pre-Kishin has been sighted in death city with the power to manipulate madness to a certain degree with you defeating Asura I naturally picked you two to go and deal with the Kishin" death explained

Maka needed no time to think as she accepted the offer straight away eager for some action her and soul left for the east side of the city around 11:00pm where most of the sightings were reported after half an hour of Fruitless searching the Kishin found them hungry for a young gigori soul. He toyed with maka trying to swipe for her with his blunt rusted kitchen knife however she managed to reach soul in time as he transformed into his scythe form.

Maka arced her scythe around her body in an attempt to ward off the Kishin still swiping and trying to cut her in to ribbons.

After half an hour fighting she had him pinned with the scythe around his neck ready for the killing blow when one of the kishins hands broke free from underneath her leg and darted toward her forearm emitting a red aura.

Sharp pain racked throughout maka's entire body somehow she managed to kill the Kishin before he could cause more damage. She stood shakily as soul ate the kishins red glowing orb with a sigh he helped his Meister home and into her bed as she was to weak to walk

Just before soul left her for the night she managed to say "t-thanks for taking care of me soul"

"No problem what are partners for" he whispered before closing the door and heading to his room for the night

**alright that should do it for the first chapter huh well I tried if ya see a mistake or have a suggestion pm me or review Id love the feedback thanks - Example98 the rest of the cast will be included next chapter **


End file.
